


Bored in class

by TheSandAlchemist



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandAlchemist/pseuds/TheSandAlchemist
Summary: Kink meme prompt: Yamamoto making Gokudera horny IN CLASS, just by whispering dirty talk to him. ;) Oh, and the sex afterwards, if you feel like it.





	Bored in class

Gokudera was concentrating. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. Head leaning on his left hand, he was writing notes from the lecture they were attending. Yamamoto however, was long gone, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, daydreaming. Socioeconomics was not his thing at all, but Reborn had insisted they all take that class. Shifting his gaze from the outside (baseball, sun, fireworks festival) and into the classroom. Tsuna was closest to the window, scribbling frantically in his notebook. Kyoko, Haru and Hana were seated around him. After Tsuna had finally had the courage to ask Kyoko out, it had become more important than ever for him to get on Hana's good side. Gokudera, on the other hand, could't stand girls ganging up, so he demonstratively sat down on the other side of the classroom, and Yamamoto followed him.

Gokudera... he could hardly believe it when they had come clean to each other, both admitting they had a crush on the other. Well, come clean... Yamamoto had told Gokudera outright, Gokudera had punched him in the face and then kissed him. _Never a boring moment_ , he mused to himself as he regarded his boyfriend, hard at work. Gokudera looked unbelievably hot when he was being academic. He usually had his brows furrowed, but now it was in concentration, not annoyance. Long fingers brushed a few stray hairs away from his face. Yamamoto had no chance of catching up, betting on a few late nights before final exams to scrape a passing grade. It had worked before after all, and it wasn't like good grades were top priority in the mafia game.

How long was this lesson supposed to be again? 60 minutes? 90? Yamamoto really didn't pay attention to this sort of thing, not when there were more interesting subjects nearby. Such as Gokudera, for instance. His pale skin had a touch of pink in his cheeks, it was a warm day. With a hit burst to somewhere under his stomach, he remembered Gokudera's face whenever Yamamoto went down on him. He started to turn red before the swordsman had even opened his fly. One of the few things sexier than 'smart Gokudera' was 'flustered Gokudera', or even better, 'horny Gokudera'.

 in fact..  _Let's try flustering those feathers a bit, to see what'll happen_.

"Have I ever told you how good you look with your hair like that?" No reaction. Not discouraged, he baseball player tried again, shifting his legs so they nudged Gokudera. An annoyed huff. Good, Yamamoto thought, now we're getting somewhere. "Seeing your hair back like that, with your neck exposed like that... It's sexy, ya know?" Gokudera flushed pink immediately. Shooting him a sideways, angry scowl, he pulled loose his hair in one hard tug. "Keep quiet, baseball idiot, some of us are trying to pass this class." Sliding down a bit in his seat, he used this as an excuse to scoot a bit closer to Gokudera. "But you'll pass no problem, 'Dera! You're smart, and hot and -"

"What the fuck even is your problem, baseball idiot?" he hissed at him. "Just having a bit of fun," he smiled back. "I can't follow this lecture, I'm booored, 'Dera..." Gokudera scowled. "Entertain yourself then! I know there's not much going on in your head, but just shut it, okay?" "But it so much more fun when you entertain me!" Another huff of annoyance. "I swear, I'll shove a stick of dynamite up your ass if you don't shut up soon."

Well. He could work with this.

"I can think of a few things I'd rather you did that with, you know. I know you're good at that, too." Gokudera whipped his head around so fast it looked like he might have cricked his neck. The fuck did you just say?!"  
"Relax, 'Dera, no one heard." And it was true, most of the students were either frantically taking notes or staring glass-eyed out the window. "No one's paying us the least bit of attention." Jade eyes scanned the class room. He then sat back in his chair, head perched on his hand, but looking considerably more tense. "Bastard... The Tenth is sitting right there, and you start saying things like-" Yamamoto pretended he hadn't heard, and kept going.

"You know, I reckon I could hide under the desk and blow you, and no one would notice." He had to surpress a grin at Gokudera's reaction. Trying to keep a low profile, his eyes still went wide and his whole body tensed up. "Seriously, baseball idiot, you better shut your mouth right now, or I swear I'll..."

"What? Right now it seems like what you really want to do is to drag me out of here and go somewhere private. Or public, if that's your mood. Maybe the roof is free, just like old times, remember? Sneaking away from the others to make out?" If Gokudera clenched his fist any more, he was gonna snap that pencil in two. His eyes were straight ahead, but Yamamoto could tell he wasn't really looking at anything. The familiar red was sneaking up his neck now, visibly flustered but trying to remained composed. Gokudera was just to eat up right now.

In a seemingly casual motion, Yamamoto moved his hand from his own thigh to Gokudera's, keeping it still, but gripping slightly, not letting the Italian ignore him. Using his thumb, he rubbed soothing circles on the other's upper thigh. Gokudera was still seemingly taking notes, in order to swap the swordsman's hand away he would have to drop his pen, reveal what was happening underneath the desk. Instead, he squirmed a bit, trying to pull out from under him, but Yamamoto wasn't having any of it. No one else in the lecture hall had noticed what was going on, he had Gokudera all to himself. 

 The target of his attention had hissed when he had grabbed him, so he squeezed a bit harder. "We are in the middle of class, someone could see or hear or..." Gokudera was hissing at him. "It's fine, don't worry. I'm looking out for ya!" Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera was apparently not amused. He still held the pen in his hand, but now he was just pushing it into the same spot in his notebook.

Yamamoto stole a glance at the Italian's notes. He almost laughed when he read it. 

 

> _For the infrastructure of a certain society means that_
> 
> _the infrastructure of a certain society means that_
> 
> _the infrastructure of a certain society means that_
> 
> _the infrastructure of a certain society means that ~~many of~~ all of the markets are idiocyncratic_
> 
> _idiot idiot_

Gokudera was hiding his agitation well. The redness could just as well be the result of annoyance as arousal, the Italian was well known for his temper. But under the desk, Yamamoto saw the bulge in the front of his jeans. Oh, he loved the times he actually managed to get one over on Gokudera.

"You idiot, what if someone hears you! Let go, asshole!"

Yamamoto ignored this. "We could do whatever you want to." Cheeks turning steadily crimson, Gokudera shot him a sideways dirty look. "We do that anyway," he whispered breathlessly back, "you're happy no matter what, as long as sex is involved." Sliding down half an inch more in his seat, Yamamoto used this as a cover to move closer to Gokudera. By now, he could easily keep whispering without risk of being heard. "Well, yeah, but still. Say you wanted to fuck me against the wall in the boys' restroom, we could do that. If you wanted me to blow you up on the roof, I would do that. If..." Under the pretense of reaching over to borrow a pen, he leant in to the Italian's ear. "If you want us to leave right now and then pound me into the mattress, if you want to leave me a debauched mess in your bed, or..." he took a slow, shallow, audible breath, and could see how the breath in Gokudera's throat hitched. "... or if you want me to  _fuck you so hard you can't stand_... Well, I'm versatile." 

Retrieving one of the silverette's pens, Yamamoto sat up straight again, but kept his hand on Gokudera's thigh, still unmoving apart from the patterns his thumb was drawing. Gokudera shot him another sideways glance, but this time, it was not dark and scary, but full of heat and, Yamamoto wasn't sure but, something like fear? 

"Please..." the bomber spoke through clenched teeth. "If you keep going, I'll... the Tenth is right there, he'll-" Yamamoto tightened his grip. "Don't think about Tsuna now. The only name I want you to remember is my name, ' _Dera_."

Eyes widening, Gokudera shifted. He had maintained the same position throughout the lecture, but now he straightened up, right hand still pretending to take notes, the left moving from the desk to his lap. With a heated exhale, he pushed one fist slowly onto his crotch, to adjust, to relieve some pressure, to try to maintain some control. "Yeah," Yamamoto breathed, "I'm getting hard thinking about it too. Ooh, remember that time we fucked out in the woods, after you did your dynamite training? You were so tired then, I could just slide right into your ass, bury myself to the hilt, ya know?" From the almost pained look of excitement on the Italian's face, Yamamoto knew he remembered. Wow, talking dirty was really easy! And Gokudera responded so nicely. Egging him on like this was really fun. His own erection had been filling slowly but surely, and by now the fit of his jeans were becoming a bit too tight for comfort. He kept going, however.

"I made you come twice, remember? I sucked your dick first, and when you were all boneless and had just come, I just saaaank into that sweet hole of yours..." Gokudera pinched his eyes shut, head bent down. His ears were a burning red, most of his face covered by long silver locks of hair. " _Please, for fuck's sake, please_..." but the ravenhaired boy was relentless. "Maybe you will be as loose for me today as you were then? If not, I'll take my sweet time working you open, and..."

They were dragged back to reality when suddenly everyone stood up around them. The lecture had ended, and everyone was filing out of the room. Yamamoto's eyes quickly moved from the lecturer tidying up his notes, to the door, to to Tsuna and the others apporaching, and back to Gokudera. He was absolutely livid. Yamamoto wasn't sure if Gokudera most wanted to skin him alive or fuck him into oblivion. "Ah. Well, I guess we shou-"

" _You are gonna pay for this,_ " Gokudera hissed at him, grabbing him by the shirt. " _You are_ so _gonna pay for this_."


End file.
